


Night shift

by Brookespinkberry



Series: Musical Theatre Fluff [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Boyfriends, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbians, M/M, Multi, wow gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookespinkberry/pseuds/Brookespinkberry
Summary: Ha wow this sucks but that’s ok





	Night shift

**Author's Note:**

> Ha wow this sucks but that’s ok

Michael was miserable. He felt like utter shit, and was alone. His head was pounding and he had a cough that he couldn’t seem to shake. He decided to walk to seven eleven for a slushie, since it might calm his sore throat. He pulled on his red hoodie, and headed down the road. When he opened the door of the gas station, the familiar, sickly sweet smell hit his nose. He went to the slushie machine, grabbing a cup. But when he tried to pull the lever, it was jammed. Great. 

He approached the counter sheepishly, not wanting to bother the counter worker. He hated to bother anyone who worked nightshift. He waited for someone to come, and when they did, Michael turned red. This boy was super cute. Like. Holy shit. And here Michael was, with a horrendous cold and messy hair he’d pushed back with a headband. “I-uh, hi,” He stumbled, sniffing and rubbing his nose, “the, uh slushie machine is jammed...do you know how to unjam it?”

“Oh! Yeah, lemme show you,” the boy said, smiling at Michael. He stepped out from behind the counter, “You feel okay? You look, no offense, like shit.”

“Yeah, it’s just some stupid cold,” Michael said, following the boy to the machine. He wiggled the lever, and pulled hard down. He took Michael’s cup and filled it. “Thanks,”

“No prob,” the boy said, “Jeremy.” He extended a hand, smiling still. 

“Michael.” He said back, “I probably shouldn’t, ya know,” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “No need to get you sick.”

“I’m already sick,” Jeremy said, “sick of this bullshit job.” 

Michael laughed softly. “Sorry to bother you on nightshift.”

“No problem,” Jeremy said. He rang up Michael’s slushy and gave it back. “If anything, it made it better. It’s kinda creepy in here alone.”

Michael paid and took his slushy, “Thanks, now I know I made a 7/11 slightly less creepy.” He smiled. “Well, see ya.” 

“Hey,” Jeremy called, “look on the bottom of the cup!” As Michael walked out the door. Michael lifted the cup up, reading the bottom. Jeremy had scrawled his number on the bottom. 

Michael turned, smiling. “I’ll call. And you can call me anytime you want your nightshift more bearable.” He said, letting the door slam behind him. 

Jeremy leaned on the counter watching him go. Maybe this would go somewhere. And maybe, just maybe, nightshift wasn’t that bad.


End file.
